You Fill Up My Senses
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Ianto tells Jack how he really feels about him... One-shot to keep you all entertained whilst I work on the next chapter of "No More Secrets". Please review x


**AN: For those of you that are reading my other fanfic "No More Secrets", you'll remember that I mentioned I was going to see John in concert on Saturday night, and that I said I'd probably get some inspiration out of it. Well, I bought Daniel Boys' album whilst I was there, and I have had the song featured below in my head ever since I listened to it. I hope you enjoy the resulting inspiration, and I hope you have tissues. Please review… x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones (god knows I wish I did…) or this beautiful song. I just own the fanfic that resulted from humming this ALL DAY at work.**

Ianto appeared on the stage carrying a guitar, a nervous smile on his face as he settled on the stool provided, swinging the guitar into his lap and pulling the microphone stand closer, positioning the microphone closer to his lips. The pub was a little fuller than he had hoped for when he'd spoken to the owner about performing that evening. He tried to avoid looking at the table near the back where Jack was sitting, Gwen and Rhys beside him, enjoying a drink and probably wondering why he was late for their night out.

"What is he doing?" Gwen whispered, leaning closer to Jack who by this stage was transfixed by the appearance of Ianto. He shrugged lightly, not taking his eyes of the man on stage.

Ianto took a deep breath before beginning playing his guitar perfectly, his voice soon joining in the music; the words flowing around the room as all occupants sat listening intently.

"You fill up me senses like a night in a forest

Like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain

Like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean

You fill up my senses come fill me again.

Come let me love you, let me give my life to you

Let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms

Let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you

Come let me love you, come love me again."

Ianto played with all his might, with all his heart as he stared lovingly at Jack for a moment before continuing to sing.

"Let me give my life to you

Come let me love you, come love me again.

You fill up my senses like a night in a forest

Like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain

Like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean

You fill up my senses, come fill me again."

Ianto stopped singing and put down his guitar as the song ended to rapturous applause. Rising from his seat he rose the microphone so he could speak, the crowd dying down so they could listen.

"I love you Jack." He said softly before picking his guitar up once more and walking off stage and through the door he'd entered by a few minutes before.

Gwen's eyes widened as she smiled. "Wow." She said surprised not only by Ianto's performance, but also his words.

Jack rose silently from his seat and walked out the pub.

TW

A few hours later Ianto let himself into his flat. He tossed his keys onto the shelf in the hall, placed his guitar case into the cupboard, and hung his jacket on the peg nearby. He sighed as he headed for the kitchen, not bothering to turn on any lights as he walked through the lounge.

"I didn't know you could sing."

Ianto turned on the spot, jumping at the voice in his flat. The lamp on the other side of the room flickered on, light filling the room, and illuminating Jack who was sat on the nearby sofa.

"What are you doing here?" Ianto asked, silently hoping he wasn't blushing.

"I didn't think a crowded pub was the best place for this conversation." Jack said, his tone unreadable.

"Unlike me… who just poured his heart out infront of a room full of people." Ianto commented.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked.

"Which bit in particular?" Ianto asked.  
"Any of it." Jack said.

"I've wanted to tell you for a while… just every time I went to… I lost my nerve." Ianto explained.

"Yet you manage to do it in a pub full of people… too far away from me for me to be able to respond?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "I never said it made sense. Coffee?" He asked, walking into the kitchen and flicking the light on, turning the kettle on and pulling two mugs down from the shelves.

"I love you too." Jack said, still sat on the sofa. He flinched as he heard a mug smash to the floor.

"Not the response I was going for." He muttered softly, smiling a little as he rose to his feet and walked into the kitchen. Ianto was stood by the bench, the broken remnants of a blue mug shattered around his feet.

"What?" Ianto whispered.

"I said, that I love you too." Jack repeated. Ianto turned his head to look at Jack as if to make sure this was real, that Jack was really stood in his kitchen, that it wasn't the effects of the drinks he'd consumed when he found Jack had left the pub without a word.

"You love me too?" Ianto whispered.

Jack nodded. "Of course I do." He said sincerely. "It was a beautiful song." He added gently.

Ianto smiled a little. "I meant it Jack… I always want to be with you… for the rest of my life… right up to the end." He said quietly.

"Which won't be any time soon." Jack said. "I promise."

"You can't promise me that Jack… you know as well as I do that the job won't let you… but just promise me you'll be there… when it happens… promise me you'll hold me?" Ianto said, his eyes filling suddenly with tears as his voice choked.

"I promise you… I'll be there… every step of the way." Jack said, pulling Ianto to him and holding him close. "I'll hold you… right till the end."

TW

Jack kept his promise. He held Ianto as close as he could, right till the end. It came sooner than he'd hoped… far sooner than even he'd expected. As Ianto's breathing slowed and eventually stopped, Jack wept before dying himself, hoping for once that he wouldn't come back.


End file.
